


Hearts of Gold and Soulmates of Silver

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Gold embarks on a journey to find his soulmate.





	Hearts of Gold and Soulmates of Silver

Whenever someone would reach the mature age they would receive the name of their soulmate on them. Gold thought it was just some romantic cliche until he got his. 

Of course when he did he was absolutely thrilled, even one of the reasons he embarked on a journey to find out whoever ‘Red’ is. 

“You have no idea how hyped I am about this!” Gold grins, watching his new Cyndaquil play with Lyra’s Marill. Despite their differences in types he's glad they're getting along so well.

“I can imagine, I haven't even gotten mine yet and I'm excited.” Lyra smiles, eyes glancing down at her arm as if her mark would appear any moment. “You think Red is somewhere in Johto?” 

“Hopefully so! I don't think he'd be too hard to find. I wonder what he's like though.. I bet he's like me, I mean my soulmate wouldn't be someone I  _ wasn't  _ meant to be with, right?” He's never really thought about it before, but he's also never journeyed out of New Bark either to observe other couples.

Then again he didn't care for the idea until he got his.

“Either way you'll find him sooner or later.”

Gold smiles and Cyndaquil chirps in agreement. It was time to set out in their journey, and to find Red.

*******

Turns out Red was harder to find than Gold imagined it'd be. He had high hopes, and yet he still didn't even find a trace of him. It wasn't uncommon for soulmates to be in other regions, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed each time he got done exploring a new part of Johto. 

Every time he'd win a badge Gold made sure to ask the gym leaders if they ever heard of Red. Of course they'd know best about their own areas, but each leader didn't have a clue.

On the upside Gold managed to get a full team of Pokemon, stopped the Team Rocket executives, collected every badge and brought Ho-Oh back to Johto. His journey was far from over since he still had the Pokedex to attend to, which was going to be harder than it should be especially when he'd have to chase after the legendary canines.

However that could wait, since for now defeating the Elite Four was his main priority.

Half of the Elite 4 wasn't as hard as Gold thought it'd be thanks to having the type advantages, but he went head to head with Koga and Karen. There was only so much his team could do, but they still had enough energy left for the league champion, Lance.

It wasn't an easy win, especially taking down all three of Lance’s Dragonites. It was bad enough dealing with one, nearly too much with two, but three? What a mad man. Guess he was like Clair, he really did love dragon types.

Gold stood proudly watching his information be uploaded to the hall of fame, Typhlosion right by his side, beaming with pride. It  _ was  _ something to be proud of to show how far they got, but..

It almost marked the end of their journey.

“What's wrong, Gold? Are you not happy about being the new champion?” Lance almost seemed baffled by the mere question, but Gold appreciated the concern there too.

“It's not that.. I'm actually really thrilled, but I've been to every area in Johto I can think of and I still didn't find my soulmate.” Gold sighs as he slides up his sleeve, figuring it's okay to show Lance the name. His mom, Lyra, and now Lance are the only ones he's shown the mark to.

There's a quick look of shock on Lance’s face and before Gold can question him on it the dragon trainer is laughing and almost grinning when he's done.

“Why don't you explore Kanto then? Johto is the regions neighbor, I suggest you earn all eight badges as well. Maybe then you'll find him.” 

“I guess we're starting a whole new adventure, Typhlosion! Thanks, Lance!” The fire type lets out a roar, the fire on its back going up briefly. Before Gold’s out the door he slows in his tracks and turns to Lance. 

“I almost forgot to ask, but do you know Red?”

Lance takes a moment to answer, looking away fondly and nods. “After all,” As he closes his eyes he smiles. “He once was the champion.”

*******

With new found hope Gold barely spends any time at New Bark before he's off again. To think his soulmate was the champion of two regions! Gold decides then that Red’s the coolest. While he was hard to find, at least he had strong Pokemon like Gold did. Maybe they could even battle one day.

And now the best part about Kanto? Everyone seemed to know who Red was. His name was still on the gym leader entrance statues too! Not all remembered him, but Gold took up any info he could from the few that did.

Brock mentioned being Red’s first gym battle, speaking fondly of the kind-hearted trainer. Misty faintly recalled a trainer managing to beat her with a Charmander and Lt. Surge called him a formidable foe. Erika had a few kind words for him, Janine didn't know him and Blaine called their gym battle a very heated one.

But the one who knew most was Blue.

“I was once the Kanto champion. Although it was short-lived thanks to Red..” 

“You know Red?!” Gold’s over eagerness had Blue making a sour face, stepping away from the younger trainer. Gold felt like he was more and more closer to seeing Red the further he went. 

“Yeah, what of it? Hey how many gym badges do you have?” The question felt sudden and caught Gold off guard.

“Seven, why?” 

“Come battle me at the Viridian Gym, and if you win I'll tell you more. I'll be waiting for you!” 

And with that he was gone. Gold felt a ping of disappointment at their short conversation, but a rush of excitement. It'd be his last gym battle in Kanto. 

_ ‘I'll find you, Red. Just you wait!’  _

*******

“Man, I can't believe you beat me.” Blue sighs as they make their way back down to Pallet Town. It was getting late and usually Gold would stay at the Pokemon Center, but Professor Oak called saying he had something to give Gold. Plus he wanted to talk more to Blue too.

“Guess you won't look down on trainers from Johto now, huh?” Gold grins and his Typhlosion growls by the comment. The fire type really didn't hold back in their battle.

“Tch.. If they manage to somehow defeat me, maybe.” Blue shrugs. “Its been awhile since anyone has managed to do that. My last loss was around three years ago.” 

“Are you talking about Red?” He asks curiously noticing the way Blue halts in his steps momentarily.

“... Back when we first started our journey I was Red’s rival. Always five steps ahead of him too, heh. But he always managed to beat me, no matter how hard I trained. He even completed the Pokedex before me. Well, mine got crushed. Don't ask.. After he caught Mew he left to go train. No ones seen him in three years.”

Gold feels a mix of joy and yet.. Fear? He's so proud of Red, from all that he's accomplished, but what happened to him? Would he really isolate himself just to train? Or did he just go to another region? 

The questions linger in his head as they make their way to Pallet Town. But nothing could dismiss the determination he had to find him.

*******

After visiting Oak, Gold got the last HM Rock Climb and access to Mt. Silver. As much as he wanted to get to the last unexplored part of Johto he couldn't help but stop and look at Red’s house. Blue mentioned it being his and Gold vowed to come back once he was with Red.

It was better when your soulmate was there to introduce you to family anyway.

Route 28 wasn't too hard to maneuver through and once morning came Gold was on his way out of the Pokemon Center. If it weren't for the fact he was warned about the harsh cold weather on the mountain Gold would have went anyway regardless of the time.

After a long, dangerous path through Mt. Silver a light coming from the caves entrance could be seen. It nearly blinded Gold, who had to cover his eyes until his eyesight could adjust to the brightness of the snow. Standing at the end of the trail was a male looking around Gold’s age. 

The sight had Gold breathless and the figure didn't turn around until he could hear the snow crunch beneath Gold’s shoes. With every step he could feel his heart beat faster.

“Are you Red?” There was so much more he wanted to ask, but that was the most important question.

“...” There was a beat and then finally a nod.

It was  _ him _ . After all this time he finally found him! 

Gold’s grin was nearly as bright as the sparkling snow itself. His golden eyes glistened at how long he's waited for this moment. 

A Pikachu climbing off of Red’s shoulder and standing in an attack pose had Gold’s attention. Well he did train so hard to get where he was..

“You wanna battle? Sounds good to me! Let's show em Typhlosion!” 

Not even a second later Pikachu came at them with Volt Tackle without having to be told, the fire type clashing against the mouse Pokemon with all its strength.

Red really was something.

*******

The battle went on from morning to afternoon and in the end it was Typhlosion who was the last one standing. Gold jumped around with Typhlosion in victory, praising the fire type and his team. They managed to win by a thread, but it was the best battle he's ever had.

Red on the other hand looked astonished once the shock wore off. Gold noticed this, and quickly returned his Pokemon due to its injuries. Slowly he approached Red who eyed him curiously.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Red! I've been looking all over for you! Why? Well you see I'm Gold, your soulmate.” And there it was the moment he had been waiting for. The pure utter shock on Red’s face, looking more different than when he had lost. To prove it was him, Gold moved up his sleeve, shivering at the cold that hit his exposed skin. In red cursive was Red’s name printed across his wrist. 

“...!”

Before he could react Red was tightly holding on to his wrist, leading him back to the cave’s entrance. While Gold was relieved about getting out of the cold he was confused by Red’s behavior.

“I-it's all right, I'm not  _ that  _ cold.” Gold laughs breathlessly, but Red still remains to lead him around the cave. He went a separate path that Gold didn't recognize which lead to what Gold could assume was his living space.

“Not too shabby, you've made it like your own little home.” Gold hums, observing the cavern. Supplies were in one corner, wood for a fire in the center and a sleeping bag right next to it. 

Red released Gold’s wrist and rummaged through his bag then held out a batch of revives and medicine to Gold.

“Oh! Thanks, but I got my own- no really I do, save them!” Apparently Red was pretty stubborn since he didn't back down. With a sigh Gold took the medicine, tending to his fainted Pokemon as Red did the same.

“You don't talk very much, huh?” 

Red simply shrugged watching his Pikachu chatter with Gold’s Typhlosion. Red looked at his Charizard and nodded his head to the middle of the cave and Gold watched silently as the fire type set up a bonfire for them. 

Craving the warmth, Gold scurried by the fire, bumping shoulders with Red as they enjoyed the heat.

“Can I see yours?” Red apparently didn't need anymore information to know what Gold was talking about. Adjusting his wrist band Gold let out a small gasp at the golden letters sparkling his name back up at him. He smiled, letting his fingers trace the name until he realized what he was doing and pulled away as if he were burned.

“S-sorry! It's just really cool, you know? You have no idea how long I've been wanting to meet you.” It was rare when Gold ever got embarrassed, but this time he had to look away from Red with a pink face.

Red smiles softly at the flustered champion, entwining their fingers together.

*******

The more time Gold spent with Red the more he realized how much they had in common, and how different they were. 

Gold was outgoing, talkative and excitable. Red was silent, stoic, and neutral. There were times where Gold would catch him smiling and when Gold would comment on it, it'd make the trainer flustered.

However, they were both powerful and had a thing for adventures. Not to mention they both managed to take down Team Rocket, along with on a quest for Oak to complete the pokedex.

For some reason Red wasn't too keen on leaving Mt. Silver, so Gold did the next best thing; came to him. It was tedious at first, but once you figure out the path it's not too hard. Just very cold though.

But Red surprised him one morning by standing outside the Pokemon Center, hands tightly on his backpack straps. 

“Red! Did you decide to meet me halfway?” 

A shake of the head.

“No? What's up?” 

Red shifts on his feet, eyes meeting Gold’s as he slowly inhales.

“Gold.”

Gold swirls his head around to make sure no one else is there and pauses once he realizes Red was the only there. Red whose never spoken to him until now.

“You said my name! You have such a cool voice too! I have the greatest soulmate!” Gold exclaims, punching the air and attaches himself to Red, giving the older trainer sloppy butterfly kisses. To anyone else that wouldn't be something to get worked up about, but it was the first time he's actually spoken to Gold in the few months he's known him. It barely took anytime for them to kiss and hug, but for Red to speak? It felt like an eternity. 

“I.. Want to take you out.” Red says quietly after Gold’s done peppering him with kisses. Red’s face is almost as red as his own hat and the promise of a date has Gold even more excited.

“Sounds great!”

This time it's Gold who's tugging Red along until he's able to take the lead.

*******

Red ended up taking Gold to Celadon City, treating to him lunch on the rooftop of the Celadon Department Store. It felt natural to Gold, something he's seen other couples do before and feeling light that he finally got to do so with  _ his  _ soulmate. 

Afterwards Red and Gold decided to hang around the fountain, watching their Pokemon enjoy the nice weather. Gold smiled watching his Togekiss help pick flowers with Pikachu.

A splash of water got Gold’s attention and he smiled as Red tossed in some coins. 

“Making a wish?” Gold grinned and then became confused once Red shook his head.

Red didn't bother answering, watching his Blastoise come over and stick its arm in the water. That furthered Gold’s confusion, but caused him to gasp at the Heart Scale the Blastoise handed over to Red.

“It's an old trick I learned.” Red explains, running his hand over the smooth surface. “Here.” Red smiled, holding the scale out to Gold who eagerly accepted it. 

“I love it, thanks Red.” Gold grinned and continued to hold on to the cold scale for the rest of the day. 

On the way back to Mt. Silver Gold made sure to hold onto Red extra tight, enjoying how close he got to be with him. 

Red didn't show his emotions as much as he did, but Gold was getting better at reading him each day.

*******

Once Red was getting used to coming down from Mt. Silver, or well he tried to go down at least once a week, something Gold really appreciated from him, they decided to introduce each other to their mom’s. 

Red’s mom was sweet and kind, embracing her son the moment he returned home. Gold felt a little awkward as she cried over her son, but soon he got dragged into the hug. In the end she was just glad to know her son was okay. 

“To think you beat my son in battle, and you're his soulmate too. You must feel very lucky to be dating such a strong trainer, Red.”

It flustered Red and made Gold’s day by the praise.

Until they got to his house.

Even though he spoke so little Red practically charmed Gold’s mom. She talked about how someone so serious being around her son would do Gold good. Even though Red could be a tease at times..

“You're so good for Gold. Please take care of my reckless son. I know he tends to talk a lot too, but I see he talks enough for the both of you!” 

And that was when Gold decided it was time to leave because they had plans.

They didn't, but it was a good excuse to escape at least.

“I don't talk too much, do I?” Gold asked as they walked away from his house hand in hand. He never really thought he did.

Red shrugs in response. 

“Thanks for the reassurance.” Gold huffs, sticking his tongue out at him. 

Red merely smiles, but is startled when Lyra appears, her Marill happily bouncing behind her. 

“Gold! Its been awhile since I've seen you.” Lyra smiles warmly and turns to Red, glancing down at their entwined fingers. “You're Red aren't you? I'm so glad Gold found you, he went through two regions looking for you.” 

Red weakly smiles, a finger coming up to scratch the side of his face in sheepishness. Gold already told him about his adventure and while he did feel guilty, Gold reassured him it was fine since he got to show Red how strong he's gotten as a trainer.

“The one and only! Hey is that..” Gold stares down at green writing on Lyra’s wrist who holds it out proudly. 

“Yep! I got my soulmate mark a few days ago. I was waiting to see you in person to tell you.” Lyra beams, looking down at her arm fondly. Written on it is the name ‘Leaf.’ 

“You didn't happen to come across someone with that name in your travels, did you?” She's so hopeful that it makes Gold feel bad when he shakes his head.

“Sorry, can't say I have..” Gold holds back a sigh, but he feels Red squeeze his hand a few times trying to get his attention. 

“What's up? … You've heard of someone like that?” Gold watches Red stare out towards Kanto, then nods his head at the Professor’s lab and back to Kanto.

“Red suggests you ask Professor Oak. If anyone knows best it's Red! And Oak too.” Gold grins watching Lyra light up again. 

“Thank you so much!” Lyra bows and lets out a giggle. “You were able to read him so easily without Red having to utter a single word. You two truly do make a good pair, I’m glad you have each other.” 

Gold finds himself beat red and Red stands there soaking up the praise. 

He was definitely glad too.

*******

“Quick! Throw the ball!” Gold yells, struggling to keep an agitated Houndour from fleeing or attacking them. Gold decided it was his time to pick a date and what better way than taking his soulmate to help him fill up the pokedex at the Safari Zone?

The Houndour growled, but ultimately it stayed inside the safari ball Red threw at it. 

It always was a satisfying victory when the third click indicated success.

“We did it!” Gold cheers and picks up the ball. “I haven't encountered a wild one one of these yet. Guess I'll have to evolve em too.” 

Red catches up to Gold and high fives him then sneaks in a quick kiss as well. 

“You know, this is where I caught Larvitar. It's always amazing to see how far evolved Pokemon go.” He smiles fondly, stuffing the Houndour ball in his backpack. Every one of his Pokemon should be proud by how strong they are now. Especially if they could beat someone like Red.

“Hey how about every time I catch a Pokemon I get to kiss you, and vice-versa for you!” A genius idea for their date.

“Isn't that the same reward anyway?” Red raises an eyebrow, but his tone is playful. 

“Yeah because it's win-win!” Gold grins and sprints off to find their next Pokemon.

“He's like an excited Growlithe..” Red shakes his head with a smile and runs off to catch up with his soulmate.

*******

“Hey Red..” Gold says his name quietly in the cavern of Mt. Silver. They're both sharing a sleeping bag and it's not unusual that Gold is still up despite how late it was. 

Red makes a sound of acknowledgement and looks at Gold.

“I heard in the Unova region that they're having a Pokemon tournament. All the strongest trainers are said to be gathering there, even gym leaders and other champions.”

Red’s eyes light up in a way that he only gets when a battle is involved.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Grinning, Gold rests his forehead against Red’s who barely has to nod.

“I'd gladly explore Unova with the one I love the most.” Red smiles so sweetly that Gold could melt by that smile. Red lets his lips linger on Gold’s when he gives him a chaste kiss. 

When they part there's nothing but love in both their eyes. Gold nuzzles his head against Red’s neck and smiles into it. 

“I love you too, Red.”

The long journey to finding his soulmate was well worth the wait. As long as he had Red by his side he could do anything. And he's positive Red felt the same about him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart Gold Soul Silver's 9th Anniversary in the NA today! <3 I love soulmate au's and this is my otp so why not, ya know? <3 
> 
> Also, very special thanks to my best friend Zen for getting me into this lovely ship(and many other ones), inspiring me to write for them as much as I can & I hope to write much more fluff for them and to continue finding new ships with them as well, aha <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
